Talk:Superman
POV This page needs some works - it's both in universe and out of universe... — Morder (talk) 08:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yes.....I'm not sure the recent additions are appropriate. We are not here to document who acted in Superman movies. It's one thing to note it on the actor/crew pages that some Trek people worked on Superman together, but another to note it on the in-universe page. If we are going to keep it, the title of that section should be changed to Background or Appendicies.--31dot 08:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I think it's completely unnecessary. That's what individual actor pages are for. I say we remove the entire section. — Morder (talk) 09:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Although I think it is a nice work, I agree it is something for a user page and should be removed from the article. Btw, it is incomplete where are Teri Hatcher and K Callan from Lois & Clark ? ;) – Tom 10:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll give it a few days for more comments until i remove it. :) — Morder (talk) 11:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Apologies on the page. I figured that since there might not be anymore info to add to the page (unless they were to reference Superman in further Trek Movies/Shows) that it would remain pretty small. :::"I think it's completely unnecessary. That's what individual actor pages are for. I say we remove the entire section." :::The pop culture page does list available Trek actors (in shows like Gargoyles). So I figured it would be okay in this case. :::"Btw, it is incomplete where are Teri Hatcher and K Callan from Lois & Clark ? ;)" :::Sleep comes before completion. :). But if it would be okay to move it to my User Page with a link to it, I wouldn't mind doing so. Antiyonder 16:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree, these in-universe articles should not get mixed up with "real world" stuff. If there were references to Trek in the various Superman movies or TV shows, then by all means, maybe do something similar to what was done with the Gargoyles thing on that pop culture page. After all, if we're going to have a Superman list, then where's Shran's Boston Legal list? ::::We're here to celebrate Trek, not Trek actors showing up in other stuff. -- sulfur 16:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::After all, if we're going to have a Superman list, then where's Shran's Boston Legal list? :::As flawed as it may be, I gave my reason for doing this (to expand a small page). Not a good reason, but I'm willing to correct my mistake. Antiyonder 16:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Nietzsche's Übermensch I take Bones' description of Harrison/Khan as a "superman" (in ) to be more in line with Friedrich Nietzsche's use of Übermensch. knoodelhed (talk) 18:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Possibly. Should the in-universe note that's now on the page be removed as speculation? --LauraCC (talk) 17:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC)